Amor Radiante 2: Embarazo
by AriSkyYuki
Summary: Continuacion de Amor Radiante. Tu lectora te encuentras en tus meses de embarazo, veras como reaccionara Reborn y como lo pondras a el, a tus guardianes, aliados y a media Vongola de cabeza. Terminado


**Amor Radiante 2: Un Embarazo**

Es una continuación de Amor Radiante

Si no has leido el fic Amor Radiante, debes de leerlo para entender esta continuacion :)

Quieren saber como pasaron los meses de su embarazo, como la paso Reborn y como tu (lectora) pusiste a media Vongola y aliados de cabeza?... , pues aquí lo descubriras.

…

…..

Era un dia tranquilo como cualquier otro dia, te encontrabas recostada en tu cama, ese dia era demasiado caluroso, estabas vestida con un short azul, una blusa rosa, caminabas hacia el comedor para desayunar y en eso entraste y viste a tus guardianes, los Cavallone, los varia (si incluso ellos, pero en este caso ni Levi, ni Fran, ni Bel estaban ahi) los Shimon (solo Enma y Aldehied), Fon, Skull, Aria, Colonello, Byakuran, UNi, Gammma, Lal, junto a Bianchi, Ipin, Haru, Kyoko, Fuuta y Nana desayunando.

**- Buenos días a todos! –** saludaste muy feliz mientras sacudías la mano.

Todos te saludaron con grandes sonrisas mientras se encontraban sentados desayunando muy tranquilos, en eso llego por la puerta del comedor Reborn que se fue a sentar entre las sillas donde estaban los ex arcobalenos, no sin antes haberte dado un beso en la mejilla sacándote un ligero hilo rosa en las mejillas y luego te decía en un susurro _"si que la pase __**bien**__ hace una semana"_ esto hiso que te pusieras mas roja. Cada quien se sento bien en su lugar, tu estabas entre Hayato como tu mano derecha, de tu lado derecho, mientras que del lado izquierdo estaba Reborn. Se pasaban muy bien desayunando muy campantes, (a su manera) pero se la pasaban muy bien

Se te ocurrió que te dieran un plato lleno de fruta y le pusiste a toda la fruta chile jalapeño, kétchup, mostaza. Todos se te quedaron viendo como no comprendiendo porque habías hecho esa extraña combinación.

Mientras estaban desayunando, tu vista comenzó a nublarse un poco, pero pensaste que tal vez tenias algo de hambre, después en el momento que querías tomar un boca y tragaste, sentiste retortijones y devolviste la comida, pero a tiempo te cubriste con la mano, por suerte solo fue algo de saliva, en eso te levantaste de golpe dejando a todos sorprendidos y volviste a vomitar con mas saliva, tuviste que tragar para que no saliera vomito.

**- Decima! Se encuentra bien?! –** te dijo Hayato mientras se levantaba de golpe.

Esta misma reacción la hicieron todos, todo el mundo se preocupo por ti porque no sabian que te pasaba. Hayato se te acerco y te puso la mano en la frente **– TIENES FIEBRE [lectora] –** te menciono por tu nombre, cosa que al sicario no le hiso ninguna gracias, era muy celoso, pero empezo a acercarse a ti.

**- Acaso envenenaron la comida? –** dijeron Enma, Byakuran, Hayato, Colonello, Takeshi, Rokudo, Kyoya, Dino, Xanxus, Squalo con unas auras asesinas mientras se preparaban para atacar ya que quien se osara a tratar de matarte, conocerían el infierno.

Reborn que aunque sabia que no habían envenenado la comida, si alguien quería o te habia hecho algo raro…. Le _haría cosas horribles, cosas fuera de este mundo,_ este pensamiento lo tenia mientras tenia una sonrisa demasiado aterrador lo que hiso que unos a pesar de la situación, les recorriera un escalofríos.

**- No creo –** dijo Fon tratando de tranquilizar a todos los que tenían auras asesinas**- sino, también nosotros hubiéramos salido asi.**

**- Necesito un doctor –** decías mientras te apartabas un poco de Hayato, querías ir al baño, estabas muy alejada de la mesa y casi cerca de la puerta **- no me…sient…-** no pudiste concluir porque en eso te desmayaste cerrando los ojos mientras tenias un rostro exhausto.

Todo paso tan rapido….Por suerte, Reborn, como buen Hitman que es, llego a ti antes de que siquiera calleras al suelo y te lastimaras, con un rostro preocupado, te cargo al estilo nupcial.

**- Decima! [lectora]! [lectora]-chan! [lectora]!, joven Vongola, –** todo el mundo grito muy preocupados, otros dijeron tu nombre pero sin dejar ese toque de preocupación.

Reborn ordeno a todos por lo que ningún desobedeció, conociendo la personalidad del sicario sabiendo lo mucho que te AMA Y TE ADORA, si algo malo te pasara, el le haría cosas Horribles a quien sea con H Mayúscula. Los guardianes se prepararon para que fueran directamente al hospital Vongola.

**- Hay que ayudar a lectora-chan/lectora –** decían al mismo tiempo Takeshi y Hayato, mientras el guardian de la tormenta prepraba su celular y llamaba a la escolta Vongola.

**- Basuras, no pierdan tiempo – **dijo molesto Xanxus haciendo que otros subordinados se pusieran las "pilas" para auxiliarte.

**- MI HERMANITA NECESITA AYUDA! – **grito eufórico Dino

**- Vrooooiiiii, no se queden ahí parados!**

**-o0o-**

_**En el Hospital Vongola**_

Todos habían llegado al hospital demasiado preocupados y en eso ya las enfermeras y doctores de Vongola se preparaban para atender mientras aun Reborn te llevaba en brazos inconsciente. Antes de llegar a la habitación donde estarías, te arrebataron de los brazos de Reborn, lo que provoco en el sicario se pusiera con un aura oscuro, pero en eso, llego Fon que le puso una mano en el hombro com indicándole que esperara hasta el diagnostico del Dr.; las enfermeras les pidieron a TODOS que esperaran en la sala de espera.

Despertaste, comenzabas a abrir los ojos y viste que era el hospital viste al Dr. Y viste que el doctor te decía que te habías desmayado, te empezo a revisar, tu solo estabas nerviosa, no sabias lo que tenias, no sabias porque te sentías tan mal, porque te dolia el estomago y porque te habías desmayado, en eso el doctor tuvo una sonrisa que no supiste porque. El doctor te susurro en el oído mientras tomabas un vaso con agua, ya que era lo que mas falta te hacia, casi escupes el agua cuando el doctor te dijo eso.

**- Oh por dios –** te quedaste sorprendida **- Esta seguro – **esto ultimo lo dijiste con una gran sonrisa

**- Claro que si señorita Vongola –** te decía el doctor privado de los Vongola

Shamal, que no habia dicho nada y que estaba algo frustado(porque iba a estar de pervertido con la joven Vongola y por eso llamaron a otros de los Drs. De Vongola para que te atendieran), solo se te quedo observando.

Tu reacción fue la siguiente 3…..2…..1….. **– Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Ese grito hiso que todos los que se encontraban en la sala de espera se pusieran en guardia y a todos les vino a la mente una cosa….. _¡[lectora]/Yuundaime en peligro!…_ y el primero en ir directamente fue un ENORME DEMONIO PROTEGIENDO A SU AMADA, asi es Reborn con su traje negro bien planchado, con su Fedora y esas patillas rizadas que lo caracterizan, el mejor Hitman del mundo; Reborn fue hasta tu habitación del hospital y de una sola patada la abrio, tu solo estabas recostada en la cama.

**- [lectora], ¿Que sucede? –** te decía mientras se empezaba a acercar, pero al ver que no reaccionabas se giro al Dr. **- Doctor que le hiso –** hablo muy friamente Reborn que se le formo un AURA DEMASIADO OSCURA mientras bajo su Fedora tenia una mirada que daba demasiado Miedo con M Mayuscula **– entonces fuiste tu Shamal**

Shamal solo movia sus manos nerviosamente para tratar de tranquilizar al sicario que se veía mas molesto que un toro.

**- Reborn-sama, le tengo excelentes noticias** – trataba el Dr. De controlar al sicario para que no pensara mal y que no los asesinara ni a el ni a Shamal **- ehm… será mejor que [lectora]-sama le diga.**

**- Reborn –** miraste a tu esposo mientras este estaba enfrente de ti tomandote de la mano **– Estoy embarazada!^^ –** fue lo único que dijiste muy alegre

Unos ojos negros profundos como la noche se abrieron de sorpresa.

Se escucho un ruido sonoro MUY seco, como cuando algo cae, ese ruido fue provocado por Reborn que se habia desmayado cayendo al suelo, asi es el Mejor Hitman del mundo que nunca demuestra niguna expresión en su rostro, se habia desmayado y tu solo lo veías sin comprender mientras te ponías tu dedo índice en la boca como no comprendiendo; este ruido sonoro no paso desapercibido por los demás que estaban corriendo en dirección a la habitación donde estabas después de haber escuchado tu grito. En eso llegaron a la habitación para abrirla pero ya estaba abierta asi que se asomaron para poder verte.

**- Decima! –** dijo Hayato **- Lectora! –** dijeron Takeshi, Enma, **- Hermanita! –** dijo Dino - **Lectora-san –** dijo Ryohie, Colonello, Byakuran **- Joven Vongola –** dijeron Skull, Fon, Lal, Gamma **- Basuras que sucede- VROOIII! QUE PASA AQUÍ!** **- Que le sucedió a [lectora] –** decía Kyoya

Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya, Chrome, Rokudo, Royhie, Dino, Gamma, Enma, Colonello, Skull, Fon, Lal, Squalo, Byakuran, Viper, Xanxus habían entrado de golpe en la habitación ya que Aldehied(protegiendo a las otras) Haru, Kyoko, Uni, Aria, Lussuria, Nana, Lambo, Ipin, Fuuta se habían quedado en la sala de espera (válgame la redundancia) a esperar a que los llamaran. Cuando los mencionados entraron a la habitación sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa, por lo que acababan de ver….¿Por que?, sencillo, ante ellos se encontraba el Mejor Hitman numero uno, el hombre todopoderoso desmayado en el suelo, Colonello estaba tratando de no ser ruidoso, porque estaba asi de reírse, Viper saco una cámara de quien sabe donde y se preparaba para tomar una foto. Por acto reflejo, Reborn se habia percatado de la presencia de todos ahí (si incluso los que estaban detrás de las paredes de la habitación que eran Dino, Gamma, Kyoya, Rokudo, Xanxus) y con una sola mirada les indico _"Si le dicen a alguien lo que acaban de ver… no volverán a ver la luz del dia" _esa expresión era demasiado escalofriante y sumándole un aura oscura y demoniaca que estaba rodeando a Reborn, algunos tragaron en seco y en su interior corrian en círculos de los nerviosos que estaban, otros solo tenían risas nerviosas y otros solo trataban de no botarse de la risa (eran Colonello, Kyoya, Rokudo, Byakuran,Gamma, Xanxus) por la reacción del sicario, verlo desmayado no tenia precio, pero debían de resistir sino terminarían machacados y otros solo tenían un semblante tranquilo pero divertido (solo Fon)

**- Reborn –** tu voz angelical y dulce llamándolo hiso que este bajara los niveles de frialdad y maldad que habia tenido hace unos momentos para luego girar hacia donde estabas y sin pensarlo dos veces se te acerco a darte un gran abrazo y a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada QUE DABA MIEDO a los demás como diciendo _"ni una palabra"._

Los demás no comprendían la actitud del sicario ni porque Shamal estaba a punto de estallar de la risa, hasta que el doctor les dijo con un movimiento de cabeza que le preguntaran a [lectora]. Hayato, como buena mano derecha y buen amigo al igual que Takeshi, Ryohie, Enma, Kyoya, Rokudo, Fon, Colonello, se habían acercado mas a tu cama como tratando de saber que fue lo que habia pasado, mientras que Gamma, Xanxus, Byakuran, Squalo, Chrome, Lal, Dino, Skull, Viper solo se acercaron levemente.

Tus amigos comenzaron a preguntarte que fue lo que sucedió, entonces empezaste a hablar.

**- Estas bien lectora?**

**- Claro –** les dijiste con una sonrisa y luego tomaste aire mientras tus mejillas se inflaban de felicidad y teñian algo rosas **- verán…. Estoy embarazada ^^.!**

UN solo ruido sonoro seco se escucho por todo el hospital, lo que hiso que las personas que estaban en la sala de espera corrieran hacia tu habitación, cuando llegaron se encontraron con todos (excepto el Dr., Shamal, tu y Reborn) desmayados. Ahora no comprendían que habia sucedido.

Esta acción hiso que a Reborn se le formara una sonrisa maliciosa mientras quien sabe como, agarro la cámara de Viper y tomo unas fotos de los que se encontraban desmayados.

…**..**

**- Reborn no seas asi –** decía Dino con una sonrisa nerviosa **- no publiques esas fotos**

**Tsk, -** fue ,lo único que dijo Xanxus mientras estaba rojo de la vergüenza

**- Hey! Re~born, solo esta~ba~mos jugan~do –** decía Byakuran comiendo un malvavisco tratando de mantener un semblante tranquilo.

**- Ex arcobaleno, ni se te ocurra –** amenazo Rokudo recibiendo un "hmp" de Kyoya que también pensaba lo mismo que el guardian de la niebla

**- Reborn-san! Por favor –** decía Hayato algo nervioso y algo avergonzado.

**- Hey Reborn! –** le dijo Colonello mientras con paso tranquilo y a la vez haciendo ruido con sus botas, alcanzaba al sicario, que tenia una sonrisa maliciosa y que estaba llevándote en brazos se dirigían primero a la limusina negra de las 3 limusinas que se encontraban ahí estacionadas con la guardia personal Vongola esperándolos **- solo fue broma, nos sorprendimos, Kora!**

Todos los que se habían desmayado después de saber que estabas embarazada estaban rojos de la vergüenza, unos porque casi nunca demostraban sus emociones y otros porque (por ordenes de Reborn claro) les habían hecho dibujitos en la cara mientras seguía inconscientes. Tu solo podias pensar que Reborn actua muy infantil de haberles hecho eso a tus amigos.

**- Reborn-** le hablaste mientras seguía caminando el sicario hacia la limusina para que entraras y estuvieras cómoda**.- sabes que actuaste infantil verdad?**

No te dijo nada, solo tenia una sonrisa maliciosa y tu solo podias suspirar.

…**.**

**En la mansión Vongola **

**- Es increíble que estes embarazada desu! –** te decía muy feliz Haru mientras te daba un gran abrazo

**- Wow! Felicidades! – te** decía Kyoko mientras igualmente recibías un abrazo calido por parte de ella

**- Felicidades [lectora], estoy tan feliz de que seras madre y me voy a convertir en abuela! ^v^ –** decía Nana muy feliz mientras flores la rodeaban.

**- Jeje…. Muchas gracias –** decias con una gran rubor en las mejillas **– Aun estoy sorprendida de que Reborn y yo ..vayamos….. a tener…. Un bebe- **dijiste mientras tenias un gran rubor en las mejillas mientras abrazabas a Reborn del pecho mientras este te pegaba a su cuerpo con dulzura.

**- Esto amerita un celebración –** te decía Nono mientras te dedicaba una sonrisa muy calida

**-o0o-**

_**Del 1re mes al 3re mes**_

**ANTOJOS**

Te encontrabas en la mansión Vongola, eran las 4 de la mañana, en eso te levantaste de golpe y giraste tu rostro y viste a Reborn dormido, solo estaba tapado de la cintura para abajo y tenia su torso descubierto, lo sacudiste pero no te hacia caso, en eso, lo agitaste mas fuerte para que te hiciera caso. Reborn despertó y volteo a verte **- ¿Qué sucede [lectora]? –** te pregunto Reborn **– Reborn, quiero comer un pollo frito, con helado de limón y con pastel de fresas cubierta de mostaza.**

Reborn solo se te quedo, pero después suspiro ya que te vio haciendo tus típicos pucheros, pero estos, en vez de verse tiernos, se veian tristes **– Si no me traes mi pollo frito con helado de limón y el pastel de fresa con mostaza, dormiras en el jardín de la mansión. – **decías con lagrimas en los ojos y a punto de llorar.

Reborn suspiro, no le gustaba verte llorar pero además savia que de alguna manera cumplirías tu "advertencia", asi que fue a buscarte tus antojos a las 4 de la mañana, hora en la que todo esta prácticamente CERRADO. Tuvo que amena….digo, tuvo que "convencer" a unas personas para que le pudieran dar la comida.

Llego contigo a entregarte tus antojos, apenas te lo dio en bandeja de plata (literalmente hablando) y casi de "un solo bocado" devoraste todo. Después de comer comenzaste a bostezar y te quedaste completamente dormida, Reborn solo sonrio al verte dormir asi que te abrazo con dulzura para después quedarse ambos profundamente dormidos.

**CAMBIOS DE HUMOR**

**- Que rico! Albóndigas en vinagre con tocino! –** gritaste de la felicidad mientras empezabas a dar tus bocados

Tus guardianes, los Shimon, los Varia, Ex arcobalenos, solo podían presenciar con unas caras de un color verde limo, estaban a punto de vomitar, a excepción de HARU, KYOKO, BIANCHI, IPIN, NANA, ARIA, UNI. Era increíble para ellos que una mujer pudiera tener ese tipo de antojos en la comida.

Todos tenían una comida muy amena hasta que de repente llegaron uno de los meseros diciendo que no habia spaghetti con jarabe de chocolate, esto hiso que un aura oscura saliera de ti lo que provoco que algunos solo tragaran seco, después el ambiente se calmo. Ninguno supo porque todo se volvió tranquilo hasta que de repente Lambo volteo a verte y los demás, al ver esa expresión de asombro en el pequeño voltearon para ver a donde dirigía su vista y fue en ese momento cuando te vieron con lagrimas en los ojos.

Comenzaste a llorar muy fuerte, ninguno sabia como tratar de tranquilizarte

**- Juundiame, vamos no se ponga asi –** trato Hayato de tranquilizarte

**- ¡VROOOI! [lectora] tranquilízate! – **te dijo Squalo levantándose de donde estaba sentado y acercándose a ti.

**- ¡NO LE DIGAS A UNA MUJER QUE SE TRANQUILICE! –** gritaste muy fuerte mientras agarrabas del cuello de la camisa a Squalo y a punto de estrangularlo.

Esto hiso que todos se pusieran palidos, (si Todos)

_**5 minutos después…**_

**- AAAHHHHHH! –** un grito que sacudió la mansión Vongola

Fue un grito que hubiera dejado espantado a quien se le ocurriera pasar por la mansión Vongola.

Después de un rato, Sonreiste animadamente sin tomar en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar hace solo 5 minutos **– vamos a tener un dia de campo en el jardín, es un dia agradable**

Todos solo tenían una gran gota de sudor pasando por sus cabezas y luego volteaban a ver medio comedor y media sala casi destruidas, con unos fuertes improvisados.

"_Nunca hay que hacer enfadar a [lectora]"_ era el pensamiento de la mayoría de los hombres que se encontraban en la mansión Vongola, ya que otros terminaron "besando el piso", osea, los habías golpeado hasta que se toparon con el suelo estampando sus caras en el piso.

**- Je, eso les dejara marcas –** dijo cierto Hitman sorprendido y divertido de la escena mientras observaba muy tranquilo recargado en una pared, como no queriendo la cosa, se habia alejado de donde estaba ese "campo minado".

"_Porque Reborn nunca sale lastimado"_ mismo pensamiento de los que se encontraban en el suelo y otros de manera (disimulada) solo veian como Reborn salía hacia el jardín como evitando a la fiera.

_**20 minutos después…..**_

Se estaba provocando el caos por toda la mansión, sabían que no podían hacerte enojar.

**- Quiero pastel de malvaviscos con crema de cacahuate! –** decias llorando porque querías tu comida.

**- Rayos! Busquen la crema de cacahuate – **decis Gamma mientras corria en dirección contraria a la cocina detrás de Lambo, Ipin y Fuuta que estaban corriendo con un frasco que parecía crema de cacahuate

**- Donde esta el pastel?! – **dijo casi pegando el grito al cielo Enma mientras con Aldehied buscaban dichoso pastel.

**- Maldicion basuras – **decía algo "nervioso" Xanxus mientras comenzaba a deseperarse.

**- Kora! Donde están los cocineros cuando se necesitan! Kora! – **decía Colonello corriendo junto a su maestra.

**- Colonello ayudame a buscarlos – **decía Lal mientras igualmente los buscaba

**- No creo que aparezcan – **dijo Fon sentado muy tranquilo en un sillon

**- Eh?! – **dijeron todos al unisono parando en seco como si los hubieran detenido con un control remoto y ellos con unas caras de DE QUE HABLAS.

**- Hace unos momentos, la cocina, como quedo destrozada, los cocineros salieron lastimados**

"_Oh oh"_ pensaron la mayoría mientras sus caras tomaban unos colores verdes

**- No existe el pastel de malvavisco – **dijo Fran con simpleza y con su expresión de poker

**- Entonces tienen que hacerlo ¬¬* - **dijo el sicario como si fuera obvio, se enojo Reborn mientras una enorme vena de su sien salía yun aura oscura lo rodeaba.

**- Eek?! Reborn-sempai no se enoje – **dijo Skull poniéndose nervioso.

**- Oh por dios, mi hermanita se enojara si no le damos su pastel de malvavisco – **dijo Dino corriendo a todas direcciones y tropezando (no estaban sus subordinados) rodando haciendo que algunos como Hayato, Squalo, Bel, Rokudo, Kyoya, Ryohie y Takeshi chocaran entre ellos y cayendo al suelo. Esto saco un aura molesta por parte de cierto jefe de comité disciplinario.

**- Maldita sea! No hay crema de cacahuate! **– grito de la nada Levi

**- ¡¿QUEEEE?!-** TODOS gritaron sorprendidos y mirando al susodicho.

**- Es verdad –** dijo Gamma llegando a la sala Vongola mientras llevaba colgando a Lambo de su traje **- este pequeño se acabo el ultimo frasco**

**- Lambo-sama tenia hambre! –** dijo el pequeño mientras hacia pucheros.

A todos les dio ganas de matar al niño vaca, pero en eso, Todos voltearon sintiendo un tremendo escalofrío y te vieron con un aura demasiado oscura. Tragaron seco.

Se cuenta que lo ultimo que escucharon otros subordinados y guardaespaldas que se encontraban vigilando la mansión Vongola para que nadie los pertubara al igual que Iemitsu llegando apenas con Nono y con Nana junto a las chicas que habían salido a comprar , fueron unos gritos de película de terror.

…

Fon solo suspiro mientras que Reborn solo tenia una sonrisa divertida mientras veía como algunos se encontraban en el suelo y otros apenas levantándose del tremendo susto que se llevaron ya que [lectora] solo golpeo lo primero que tuviera cerca.

Te giraste y viste a Reborn **– NO DORMIRAS EN LA CAMA HASTA NUEVA ORDEN, DORMIRAS EN EL SOFA, NO ME TRAGISTE MI PASTEL DE MALVAVISCOS –** gritaste y con esto ultimo te fuiste a un sofá que seguía intacto (el que Fon uso para sentarse) y caíste profundamente dormida mientras tu cara se ponía mas relajada y feliz.

A REBORN se le borro la sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de lectora, algunos tenían una sonrisa divertida, otros estaban a punto de reir y otros descarademente se soltaron a reir por la expresión en la cara de Reborn, este al escuchar volteo mirándolos con unos ojos matadores. A unos no les importaba, sin embargo, al ver que Reborn tuvo una sonrisa …¡¿SINCERA?!, esto si que les provoco un miedo horrible o.O!,… se dice que lo que se escuchaba era una tremenda batalla, unas voces que decían sálvense quien pueda y unos ataques de cajas, balas, espadas, látigos, tonfas, ilusiones.

**-o0o-**

_**Del 3re mes al 6to mes**_

**UN BABY SHOWER... AL ESTILO VONGOLA**

**- Kya! Que lindo! – **dijo emocionada Kyoko **- tendremos un baby shower –** decía mientras sacaba de una caja con algunos adornos

**- ¡Hay que preparar todo desu, Haru esta emocionada porque podamos tener un lindo baby shower!**

**- Bueno niñas, será mejor que preparemos todo –** decía Nana mientras traia otras cajas **– hay que preparar dicho baby shower, Bianchi, por favor crees que puedas inivitar a los amigos de [lectora]?**

**- Claro Nana-san –** decía Bianchi relajada mientras hacia unas llamadas

**- Ipin también ayudara! –** decía muy animada la niña de 8 años mientras con sus técnicas de artes marciales comenzaba a decorar la mansión Vongola.

**- Gracias , de verdad me pone muy feliz que hagan esto por mi –** decias muy feliz de ver como se preocupaban por ti

**- Oh [lectora]!, este es un momento muy feliz, hay que celebrarlo –** te decía Nana mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar la comida para el baby shower.

Tu solo podias sonreir emocionada, comenzaron a preparar todo en la mansión mientras las sirvientas y mayordomos comenzaban a arreglar, limpiar, en fin, todo para que estuvieras comoda. Te encontrabas recostada en el césped, debajo de un árbol frondoso, solo te quedaste ahí dormitando a esperar a que tus guardianes y tus amigos terminaran sus misiones. Habían pasado 5 ½ meses desde que te enteraste de que estabas embarazada, hace solo 3 semanas que tus amigos junto a algunos de los aliados habían salido a realizar algunas misiones.

Habían pasado las horas desde que habían arreglado la mansión Vongola para que estuvieras comoda y desde que tus guardianes junto a aliados. Las cosas del baby shower ya se encontraban listas para iniciarse. Todos se encontraban preparándose para festejar el baby shower, habían muchos regalos en la mesa y se preparaban los juegos, pero como siempre, nuestro "bondadoso" Reborn (notese el sarcasmo) decidió arreglar los juegos llamándolos "Juegos Baby shower al esilo Vongola"

Bueno, ya se imaginaran que paso después….. los juegos de alimentar a algunas personas que personificaban a los bebes, en este caso, Hayato, Enma, Squalo, Ryohie, Rokudo, Kyoya, Xanxus, Dino, Gamma, que debían de ser alimentados este juego , a ti te toco alimentar a Hayato, uno debía de alimentarlos con los ojos vendados, pero el problema era que si no alimentabas bien saldrían picoteados por puas que salian de las sillas poco a poco hasta que se clavaran en sus nalgas.

Obvio, algunos salieron adoloridos de las nalgas por la cantitad de puas que se les clavo, solo pudiste suspirar mientras sentada en una silla comoda observabas a Reborn tomandose un espresso y luego voltero a verte con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"_Porque nunca puedo tener alguna actividad tranquila sin que termine al estilo Vongola_" pensaste mientras tenias una enorme gota en la cabeza

…

**-Haaaaa! –** este grito asusto a media mansión, Reborn despertó de golpe y se volteo a verte.

Los demás también habían entrado a verte, en especial tus guardianes, cuando llegaron tuvieron una cara de preocupación pensando que algo malo te pasaba. Tu solo les dijiste que habías sentido una ligera patadita. **– solo fue un sustitu jeje, esta travieso el bebe.**

Todos cayeron al estilo anime mientras les salía unas gotas enormes por su cabeza mientras que otros (los que no demuestran sus sentimientos enfrente de otros) tenían una pequeñita gota. Reborn solo estaba tratando de relajarse y a la vez suspiro relajado, siempre estaba al pendiente de ti y debía estar al 400% de que ningún enemigo estuviera cerca ya que habían aumentado la seguridad debido a tus meses de embarazo.

**-o0o-**

_**Del 6to mes al 9no mes**_

En la mansión Vongola, te encontrabas con tus guardianes y Reborn junto a Kyoko, Nana, Haru, Ipin, y Fuuta.

**- Wow! [lectora]-san, se te nota mas la panza –** te decía Kyoko con una sonrisa mientras junto a Haru empezaban a acariciar tu panza, ya habían pasado varios meses, casi llegaba el momento mas fulminante de tu vida. Tu vientre estaba ahora mas grande.

**- Hehe….gracias Kyoko –** le dijiste

**- Estoy tan feliz por ti [lectora] –** te decía Nana con sus sonrisas mientras te abrazaba

**- Jeje, gracias oka-san**

**- Me da gusto por usted yuundaime –** te decía Hayato feliz de verte mientras tenia una sonrisa calida de verte feliz por ser madre.

**- Genial [lectora] – **te dijo Takeshi feliz con sus típicas sonrisas.

**- Al extremo seras una gran madre! –** te felicito Ryohie mientras daba sus gritos

**- Estúpido cabeza de césped, deja de gritar y hacer alboroto –** le dijo Hayato con una venita en la sien

**- Hey, cabeza de pulpo, no me llames cabeza de césped –** le contesto Ryohie mientras igualmente lo veía con enojo

El guardian de la tormenta y el guardian del sol solo se lanzaban rayos por los ojos.

**- Onee-chan! –** grito Lambo de 8 años, muy emocionado

**- Kufufufufufu, si que eres suertuda [lectora]-chan, felicidades – **te dijo Rokudo mientras tenia esas sonrisas que a veces te daban mala espina.

**- Hmp, felicidades –** a Kyoya se le formo una ..¡¿SONRISA SINCERA?!, esto asusto a algunos subordinados y algunos aliados Vongola se quedaran asi o.O, pero Kyoya volteo a ellos y les dijo **– los morderé hasta la muerte.**

Todo el mundo se encontraba en la masion Vongola muy impacientes, tu vientre estaba mas grande que de costumbre, a todos les emocionaba pensar que faltaría poco para que dieras a luz, en una pared estaba Reborn recargado mientras te dedicaba una sonrisa enigmática. Les dijiste que como en agradecimiento por la precupacion que les causabas, querías darles un regalo especial de la cocina. Aunque algunos te dijeron que no era molestia y que no debías preocuparte, sin embargo, les dijiste que no pasaba nada, que querías agradecerles, Reborn se te acerco, te tomo de la cintura y te dio un suave beso en los labios sacándote un ligero rubor y después la próxima acción que hiso dejo a todos completamente sorprendidos.

Reborn se hinco ante ti como si quisiera pedirte la mano en matrimonio, sin embargo esa posición fue para posar su oído sobre tu vientre mientras te sobaba el vientre con delicadeza y dulzura. Reborn cerro los ojos y con un rostro inexpresivo pero tranquilo, quiera escuchar los latidos del hijo que tu y el tendrían pronto. Se escucho un aaww, esto fue porque a todos se les hiso la escena mas tierna que habían visto, pero después callaron y solo Kyoya y Rokudo bufaron ya que vieron un aura malévola en Reborn mientras les lanzaba miradas como diciendo "Una palabra, y no lo contaran", tu solo pudiste reir de lo divertido que estaba, sabias que Reborn no era muy expresivo con otros y solamente enfrente de ti y de tus guardianes pudia mostrarse afectuoso, obvio que todavía con tus guardianes no se presentaba asi.

Te habías ido a la cocina para poder sacar un pastel que habías pedido a uno de los cocineros que lo preparara como sorpresa, apenas te ibas a acercar al refrigerardor y luego paso.

**Haaaaaaaaa! –** gritaste tan fuerte que se pudo haber escuchado por toda la mansión Vongola, por toda Sicilia, por Toda Italia, por todo el mundo, lo primero que ocurriera.

Todos corrieron a donde estabas, estaban preocupados, pensaron que tal vez un enemigo se habia acercado a la mansión a atacarte, especialmente cierto sicario sexy que no dejaría que nadie te pusiera una mano encima y cuando llegaron te vieron tirada en el suelo, apenas poniendo tus manos en el suelo para tratar de sostenerte

– **Me duele! –** gritaste de dolor mientras te sostenías tu vientre

Reborn se acerco a ti para cargarte, pero en eso gritaste mas fuerte **– se me …se…- **decias entrecortadamente

**- ¡¿Que pasa juundaime-hime?! – **pregunto muy preocupado

**- [lectora]! Estas bien?! –** te pregunto Takeshi angustiado

**- SE ME ROMPIO LA FUENTE! ….Aaah! –** estabas gritando.

Reborn ni lo pensó, te cargo como princesa y fue directamente a la limusina Vongola junto con tus guardianes, mientras que en otro coche iban Ipin Fuuta, Bianchi, Kyoko y haru, Nana se quedo en casa para hablarle a Iemitsu y a tu _"abuelo" Timoteo para que fueran a verte. Timoteo, queriendo conocer a si bisnieto, aunque no lo fuera biológicamente, hiso llamadas en el cual aviso a la familia Shimon, a los ex arcobaleno restantes, a los Millifiore y a Aria con Uni y Gamma.

Ya en el hospital Reborn habia llegado contigo en brazos y en eso, los doctores Vongola llegaron con las camillas para llevarte a la sala de operaciones, Reborn a regañadientes tuvo que esperar en la sala de espera. En eso, llegaron tus guardianes junto a las chicas. Tus guardianes estaban muy sorprendidos de ver como Reborn estaba recargado en una pared pero moviendo su pistola de arriba abajo con un aura que daba miedo, en eso escucharon un grito muy fuerte, todos se sorprendieron y el primero en tratar de ir era Reborn, pero fue detenido por Fon junto a Colonello [como llegaron? No lo se]. Tus guardianes, igualmente estaban demasiado preocupados por el hecho de no saber como te encontrabas. Ninguno podía estar tranquilo, el ambiente se sentía algo pesado, pero mas que pesado se sentía de nervios al notar el aura de cierto sicario que tenia un semblante MUY SERIO.

De repente el doctor de los Vongola llego a la sala de espera y Reborn lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, Colonello lo alejo y Fon pidió saber la situación, el doctor solo les dijo con una sonrisa que lo siguieran. Todos caminaron hacia la habitación donde te encontrabas y el primero en entrar fue Reborn, cuando abrio la puerta la luz del sol cegó un poco, Reborn quedo sorprendido al verte recostada en la cama con tu bata blanca puesta, recostada cerca de la ventana de la habitación donde entraba una brisa muy fresca y calida a la vez.

Le sonreíste a Reborn mientras el veía un bulto rodeado de unas cobijas blancas. Los demás entraron a la habitación y cuando llegaron pudieron ver a Reborn sentado en la cama de manera que su espalda daba hacia la ventana mientras te tocaba el rostro y te daba un beso en los labios y te vieron a ti con una sonrisa mientras cargabas algo, los demás se sorprendieron y cuando vieron el bulto. Takeshi tartamudeo un poco con una sonrisa mientras señalaba el bulto.

**- Es una hermosa niña –** decias con una sonrisa mientras descubrías un pequeño bultito.

Los presentes pudieron notar a una bebe hermosa, de cabellos negros como su padre pero con los ojos de su madre y con las facciones femeninas y delicadas tuyas y claro, sin olvidar unas mini patillas rizadas parecidas a su padre. No cabia duda de que era hija de Reborn y tuya.

Tus guardianes no perdieron tiempo, se te acercaron y te dieron cada quien (a su manera) sus felicitaciones y un enorme abrazo.

**- Felicidades yuundaime – **te dijo Hayato muy feliz mientras después de haberte abrazado haci una reverencia hacia la pareja **– felicidades Reborn-san.**

**- Felicidades [lectora] - **dijo Takeshi mientras te daba otro abrazo **– muchas felicidades Reborn.**

**-AL EXTREMO! Felicidades [tu apellido]-chan, MuchAS! FELICIDADES REBORN! – **dijo Ryohie casi gritando de la emoción mientras que Reborn y tu solo hicieron unos gestos de los ruidoso, pero divertido.

**- Kufufufufufufu, si que eres muy suertuda** – decía Rokudo con su típica risa y después te dedico una sonrisa sincera -** seras una gran madre**

**- Hmp, felicidades **– te decía Kyoya mientras tenia a Hibird en su cabeza que después se puso en tu cabeza acurrucándose y diciendo tu nombre, le devolviste la sonrisa a Kyoya y este te dedico una sonrisa mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

En eso llegaron Iemitsu, Nana y Timoteo, este junto a sus guardianes, también llegaron los Varia con Fran, Viper, Verde, Skull, Lal, los Shimon junto a Byakuran con Aria, Uni y Gamma.

Algunos se sorpendieron de ver a Kyoya con una sonrisa, pero este, al darse cuenta voltea a verlos con un aura luchadora **– los morderé hasta la muerte –** preparaba sus tonfas.

**- Ushishis, asi que quieres pelea, ni siquiera puedes estar tranquilo por un nacimiento**- dijo Bel mientras preparaba sus cuchillos.

**- Yo digo que Hibari-sempai le gana al príncipe caído –** dijo Fran con su cara de pocke mientras recibia unos cuchillos en su cabeza **– oh, eso duelo**

**- Ushishisihi, Estúpida rana, cállate, a quien llamas príncipe caido**

**- Vrooi! Al fin Ya NACIO LA BEBE?!**

**- Sshhh -** Tu solo hiciste una señal de que hicieran silencio mientras guiñabas un ojo, Reborn solo le dio un tic de que hicieran ruido.

**Tsk, basuras, no seas ruidosos –** reclamo Xanxus mientras observaba a la hija de la decima Vongola y del mejor hitman del mundo y del universo **- la despertaran**

**- Ya veo que ya nació –** dijo Timoteo mientras se acercaba mas para poder presenciar mejor a la pareja.

**- Oh!, mi hija es madre! –** decía Iemitsu muy sonriente y a la vez le lanzaba una mirada determinante a Reborn como diciéndole que tenia una misión ahora, este como buen hitman, lo entendió y con la mirada le dijo que no se preocupara **- soy abuelo!**

Algunos se encontraban discutiendo sobre quien podría ayudar a la pareja o quien cargaría a la bebe para verla mejor, en eso una voz tranquila y feliz hablo.

**- Como se llamara? –** pregunto Nana muy entusiasmada mientras esa pregunta llamo la atención de todos, todos corrieron viéndose como una manada de elefants y viéndose una enorme nube de humo que salía de los pies, se juntaron casi casi pegando sus cuerpos, demasiado apretados para estar comodos y recibir la respuesta.

Como si tu y Reborn se hubieran conectado hablaron al mismo tiempo **– Rosella**

De nuevo todos los felicitaban llenos de energia mientras Reborn te abrazaba con dulzura, y solo correspondías a dicho abrazo, sabias que no importaba que hubieran enemigos dedicados a acabar con Vongola, siempre podrías contar con tus amigos y en especial con tu HItman favorito y que la familia que tenia ahora era algo excéntrica y poco ortodoxa, sin embargo es la familia que mas adoras.

**Fin!**

…

….

GRACIAS por haberlo leído, de verdad que me pone feliz ^^

Se que no tuvo mucha comedia, no soy buena comediante, pero trate de verdad que me saliera muy bien mi fic, y agradezco mucho su interés en leerlo

Lo escribi porque no quería dejarlo asi, además de que me llego la inspiración ^^

Ciao ciao! Cuídense ^^


End file.
